In White and Black
by Princess Angel Rose
Summary: It's all in the facts. There in white and black. A oneshot in my DannySam first kiss series.


A/N: I have a Robin/Starfire FKS (first kiss series) and I thought, 'Hmm…how about a Danny/Sam FKS?' I mean, seriously. Do you have any idea how much Robin and Danny have in common? They're both teenage superheroes, both somebody's hobby (Skulker for Danny; Slade of Robin), both have an enemy who sees themselves in them (Vlad for Danny; Slade, once again, for Robin), both have a crush on their best friends, and both, in my fics anyway, have black hair and blue eyes But only one of those things has anything to do with this and that's "both have a crush on their best friend". Why is it that on TV best friends always fall for each other? If you can, please answer that in your review. I'll give you a gold star! BTW, Payton, I'm laying off the Titans fluff. On to Danny Phantom fluff! Yay, fluff!

Disclaimer: Okay, if I owned Danny Phantom, Danny would've never drooled over Paulina. I mean, I'm with Sam. What _does _he see in her? Besides, Reign Storm wouldn't've been so evil. I waited for an entire month, from the time I knew the movie was coming, to hear Sam's confession, and what happens? It's interrupted! In short, I don't own it.

**DSDSDSDS**

Sam had never been so happy to be rich.

This was the sixth binder her parents had bought her. All of her subject notebooks had been replaced exactly three times each. And the jeans that had cost her parents exactly one hundred and sixty dollars were thrown out after the first time her parents forced her to wear them. And by tomorrow, it would be seven binders.

Every time she zoned out in class—which was beginning to become fairly often—she unconsciously doodled the words "Danny + Sam" or "Danny and Sam forever" on anything she could get her hands on. Other times she'd be doodling things like the D that was on Danny Phantom's chest or a boy flying through the air against the moon. On her second math notebook, she had completed that picture and included herself flying by his side. She had clutched it close to her chest and waited for Danny and Tucker to be gone before stuffing it into her bookbag and running home, combat boots clunking on the sidewalk. After ripping out the notes, she burned the notebook, copied the notes into another notebook, and left to go to the rooftop.

Each time she shook her head. _'Bad Sam,' _she told herself. _'Danny is your best friend.'_

_'There should be something—_anything—_that made you not fall for your best friend,' _Sam had though bitterly a thousand times since it happened.

As the best friend, Sam had to stand by Danny's side, ignored, as he drooled over Paulina. As the best friend, she didn't want to tell Danny, knowing things would be awkward. She didn't want to lose him.

Besides, Sam wasn't the kind of girl to have crushes. Save that for the shallow preps who have nothing better to do than giggle with their friends about who likes who. She was a goth who had more than two thoughts floating around in her head, dang it! She helped fight ghosts, for crying out loud!

And yet…

In the midst of the school dance, the fake-out make-out, and Ember's love spell, Miss High-and-mighty,-the-world-can-bite-my-butt,-who-gives-a-crap-what-everyone-else-says fell. Hard.

And the little black book told all. Sam wrote in its pages with a white pen and ended up doodling on the front.

So, naturally, she freaked when she got home and found it missing.

**DSDSDSDS**

For weeks now, Sam had been distant in class. She had zoned out and doodled to no end. But Danny had never gotten a good look at what it was she was doodling. Until now.

A black book with white cursive on the front fell out of Sam's bookbag as she mad her way out of the school's double doors. Danny almost called out to her until his eyes fell on what the cover _said_.

'_Danny + Sam Forever'_

The heat rose in his cheeks as he bent down to pick up the book. Flipping to the first page, he read the first line of Sam's neat cursive.

'_Dear Diary,' _

'_I shouldn't read this,' _Danny chastised himself. _'But, then again...'_

He stuck the book in his bookbag and took it home.

When he was in the safety of his bedroom, away from any prying eyes and angry Goths, he opened the book to the first page again and read:

'_Dear Diary, This is stupid! I'm writing my feelings in a book! Jazz says it's for the best. She's probably right. She usually is. She came up to me the other day before I had left Danny's. She handed me a black book and a white pen and said, "A diary. Tell me if you need another pen." Just like that! As if I had asked her to pick it up for me or something. But, it could, possibly, be a good idea. I mean what's the harm in telling a book, right? So we'll start from the beginning. My name is Samantha Dara Manson. And I don't know why, but I always wanted to know what my name means. Samantha means: "listens well" and Dara means "compassion, wisdom, and angel of rains and rivers". I guess Samantha fits me, but I'm not sure about Dara. I go to Caspar High with my best friends Daniel Andrew Fenton and Tucker Foley, whose middle name I do not know. Danny is a halfa—half ghost, half human—who fights ghosts. And if you're not supposed to be reading this, close the book, give it to me, and keep your mouth shut if you like being conscious. Tucker is a computer nerd. And I fit right in because I'm the goth geek. Anyway, I'd really better go. First time diary writer, _Sam Manson'

Both names fit her, Danny knew. She always listened to his problems. She was compassionate and always thought about the problems and came up with a wise solution. Not to mention how much of an angel she was. He shook his head and flipped a few more pages to a date that was really familiar.

'_Dear Diary, Tonight was the school dance. I said I didn't want to go. I said I didn't need to get asked to know I was special. I said I didn't want to wear the lame dress my parents bought me. I didn't expect either of the guys to see through the act. They were preoccupied. Tucker (surprisingly) had a date with Valerie. Besides, Tucker didn't know me so well. Danny and I, on the other hand, have a strange psychic connection, which he was too busy paying attention to _Paulina _to pay attention to. But turns out, she was a dragon. Literally. She was wearing an amulet that turned the wearer into a dragon under extreme emotional stress. I still felt bad for Danny. Paulina said she only went out with him because she thought she was stealing him from me. Next thing I know, Danny's holding me up in a sitting position on the football field. We danced to the last song, and that was it But still, I wonder: why did it bug me so much that Danny said he got nervous talking to cute girls but he has no problems talking to me? Confused and angry (at the witch), _Sam Manson

'_I should've known,' _Danny though. Sam was right. They did have a strange psychic connection, which should've let Danny know Sam wanted to go a bit earlier than he had figured it out. But he was too busy with Paulina. _'Then again,' _Danny censured himself, _'no girl should be more important than my best friend.' _She was always there for him and he had almost let her down. 'Course, she didn't know that he had possessed Tucker. He flipped a few more pages and blushed.

'_Dear Diary, Oh my gosh! I _kissed _Danny! _I _kissed _Danny! _Okay, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's start over. Breathe, Sam, breathe. Okay, Valerie is a ghost hunter, and she was hunting Danny. He told me to hide but I told him, "No time!" I pushed him behind a bush and _kissed _him. Afterwards he was staring into space with this _look _on his face, completely zoned out. We called it a fake-out make-out, but I think Danny though it was real at first. He blushed when I asked him if he thought it was real, and he said no, but he _blushed. _I blushed, too, which Tucker would call one of our, "blushy moments". When we told him it was a fake-out make-out, he countered with, "But it still has the words "make" and "out" in it, right?" Then he said he oughtta try that on Valerie. That's Tuck for ya. Sorry it's short, but I'm exhausted. Dreamining and remembering, _Sam Manson.'

He remembered that well. He _still _didn't know _why _she did it. But, at first, he _had _thought it was real. Or, maybe, he had _hoped _it was real. He flipped a few more pages and stretched his mind to remember the day of the next entry. The Ember incident.

'_Dear Diary, Ahh! I kissed _Dash! _Man, it seems like I get ahead of myself when I talk about kissing, so I'll breathe and start over. Deep breath. Before the whole mess, which I will explain momentarily, Danny and I held hands! Why? His were cold, mine were warm. He also said I had intelligence and individuality. That brought ona blushy moment. Okay, about the kiss: Ember is a ghost who casts spells with music. She cast a love spell over _Danny_ and he was, like, _obsessed. _With _me. _Tucker said that he always knew we'd get together. I corrected him. We weren't together. It was a stupid spell. He asked if I wanted to get together with Danny. I said I didn't know. It might actually be nice. But I do _not _want Danny to like me because of a spell. So I kissed Dash to snap him out of it. He tasted like failure, I swear. Danny tasted sweet. 'Course, Dash said I tasted like geek. I wonder what Danny thinks I taste like. Afterwards, Danny said it felt like his heart had been ripped out. I hated to hurt him. The _look _on his face...it broke my heart to see him like that. After Ember was in the Fenton Thermos, Danny and I hugged. I said that Ember's spell hadn't quite worn off yet, but Tucker pointed out that I hadn't been under Ember's spell. I elbowed him as Danny and I had a "blushy moment". Completely spell-free, _Sam Manson'

'_I kissed Dash.' _The words jumped out at Danny. He remembered the pain that was in his gut when he witnessed it. It had torn him up. It would've torn him up even if he hadn't been under the love spell. And Sam didn't taste like geek. She tasted like beauty, perfection. And she was intelligent. And individual. She didn't let anyone tell her who to be. He flipped a few more pages to a date that didn't jump out at him as much as the others. It was that morning.

'_Dear Diary, Ahh! Okay, the last time I did the screamy thing it was because I kissed Dash. But this is a hundred, thousand times worse. You wanna know why? I'm in love with Danny. Okay that's wrong for two reasons: 1) I do _not _fall in love. I am a goth. We are not genetically designed to fall in love. Or to be loved back. 2) Danny. Danny is my best friend. If I have feelings for him other than friendship, it could totally ruin completely everything. It would make things awkward. I _would _like to date Danny, but if I lose his friendship, I wouldn't be able to make it. I need him. You know how I know I'm in love? About ten minutes ago, I woke up from a dream. In it, Danny had invited me on one of his dates with Paulina. When I was there, Danny and Paulina were all mushy. I heard a voice in my ear saying, "That should be you." I knew it was right. Paulina had always been awful to Danny and I had always been there for him. The voice had belonged to Jazz and she handed me you and I flipped through you. Certain words jumped out at me and I read between the lines, literally. Over and over it said, "I love Danny." I started to cry (which I don't do) and Danny asked me what was wrong. I threw you at him and screamed, "I love you, you idiot!" before running out and then I woke up and I was crying which is weird because, like I said,I _don't _cry and I flipped through you and I knew. I mean, I always sort of knew that I felt something more than friendship for him, but I didn't think it was _love. _So, I'm in love with Danny. Could be worse, right? He could know and know want to be my friend anymore. I gotta go. I'm gonna try to get another hour of sleep in before I have to get ready for school. In love and in pain, _Sam Manson'

'_Sam loves me?' _Danny asked himself. He picked up a white pen that took a while to find and started to write.

**DSDSDSDS**

Sam had turned her bookbag and room upside down and inside out, though she had known it wouldn't do anything. It had fallen out at school. She prayed whoever had picked it up wouldn't read it. But she was sure she had no hope there either. She felt so guilty. Not only were her secrets in there, Danny's were too.

Her butler called her downstairs because "Mr. Daniel Fenton was here to see her". Sam froze.

What if _Danny _had found it? What if he read it? She was too busy being scared to be angry. She slowly made her way downstairs. From his place at the doors, he smiled, and she, nervously, smiled back. He had a black book in his hand. She swallowed. When she stood in front of him, he handed her the book. "You dropped it at school." She nodded, blushing.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. By the way, since when do you have a butler?"

"Since last week."

"Oh. I gotta go. Bye Sam." And then he did something that completely stunned Sam. He kissed her. Full on the lips. Her face was now crimson. She whispered a barely audible, "Bye Danny" as he walked away. She ran upstairs the second she got the feeling in her legs back. She slammed the door and flopped into her butterfly-chair. She flipped through the book and grabbed her white pen. But white ink on the black page that had not been there that morning caught her eye.

'_Dear Sam, I felt guilty going through your memories. But, then again, they're my memories, too. We've been through it all together. And, really Sam, in your dream, Jazz was right. It should've been you. I don't know why I was interested in her anyway. I'll just tell you the truth, all right? I love you, too. If you can, meet me at six tonight by the park fountain. I'll see you then, Sam. Yours and loving it, _Danny Fenton _P.S. You don't taste like geek. You taste perfect. _

Sam smiled. She'd meet him. She could no longer argue with Tucker or anyone else that they didn't belong together. It was all there. In white and black.

She wrote about what had just happened and what she hoped to happen next. A diary really had been a good idea.


End file.
